


you are everything I want

by hanorganaas



Series: Tumblr Prompt Responses [34]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Airplane Sex, Bondage, F/M, Femdom, Gags, Missing Scene, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:21:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’ll make sure you’ll never get to far from me again,” Leia whispered in his ear as her hands grip his wrists and pinned them to the arms of her pilots chair.  [[ Or which Han x Leia get reaquainted after the escape from Jabba's palace]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	you are everything I want

**Author's Note:**

> anon prompted: Powerplay by Leia on the nav-comm chairs in the cockpit. Probably should include some impromptu restraints.. Because of reasons.

“I’ll make sure you’ll never get to far from me again,” Leia whispered in his ear as her hands grip his wrists and pinned them to the arms of her pilots chair.

Suddenly Han was self aware of everything. Her warm breath on his face. The way her long brown hair, wet from her shower, touched his thighs dampening his pants. The low hum of hyperspace and soft beeping of the monitor. The fact she was wearing his shirt.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips against his. The last time he kissed her was before he was pulled away by the storm troopers. The taste was just as sweet as he remembered like good Corellian Wine. But the kiss was deeper, stronger too, as if she was a woman walking in the desert having her first sip of water in hours.

She began to crawl into his lap. Han growled and pulled back. It wasn’t that he didn’t want this. He _needed_ it and craved it since hearing her voice at Jabba’s palace. But with Lando flying a plane close to the ship escorting them too their destination and Chewie running around here…this was not the place.

“We should go somewhere else,” Han said, trying to stand up….but her small hands kept his wrists trapped and by then she was in his lap, pinned down by her thighs. His breath quickened. To make matters worse she wasn’t wearing underwear underneath the three sizes too big shirt she wore and he could already feel how wet she was.

“No,” Leia said. She let go of one his hands. Han could have used this opportunity, to lift her in his arms and carry her to the bedroom. But he was frozen and still. “You left me all hot and bothered for a year. I had to figure out ways to pass the time.”

He watched with bewilderment and wonder as she reached behind him and pulled out some stray wires. Seconds later he felt one of the plastic material touch his skin causing him to sit up straight.  She tied it off in a sturdy knot to the armrest of the chair before moving on to the next one.

“Your worshipfulness,” He rasped as she secured his other hand to the chair, “If you wanted to tie me up I would have let you….but seriously Lando could see us and….he can get his head in the gutter sometimes…“

Leia slipped his hand under his chin and kissed the top of his head. He violent pulled at the makeshift binds, but to no avail. Han took a sharp breath as sudden realization hit him…..she did this before. A thought that caused his cock to twitch in delight.

“Tinted windows hotshot,” She whispered lips moving across his brow and to his ear.

His breath quickened as he fluttered his eyes shut.

“Chewie…”

“He’s asleep.”

“But he could hear us.”

“You talk too much.”

Suddenly he felt cotton stuffed in his mouth. He opened his eyes to see Leia reach behind and secured the rough piece of fabric at the back of his head. Han’s nostrils began to flare and his heart began to beat probably as fast as this ship as she pressed her mouth against his quivering lips that protruded through the cloth. Her hands moved down his torso to his belt pulling it out in one foul swoop.

“Sorry flyboy,” Leia whispered her lips moving down his neck as she undid the zipper of his pants releasing his throbbing hardness, “usually I’d warm you up but,” She paused position herself onto him. She was holding on for dear life, arms wrapped around his neck, thighs pressing against his hips. “It may have been quick for you…but it was too long for me.”

The moment Han felt her warmth envelope him. He screamed out in pleasure briefly thanking the gods the gag was there to stifle the scream because he definitely would have been loud enough to wake Chewie up and the wookie would have ran in here frantic to see what was going on only to be traumatized by the compromising position he was in. He never reacted like that before, but waiting for this for as long as he did he couldn’t help it.

Leia moved fast, and she moved hard without a single ounce of abandon. She was right she was eager for this. Honestly Han, didn’t know if he was extremely terrified about how forceful the tiny Princess was or extremely turned on. Admittedly he was an alpha male. He loved to call the shots. He loved to be in control. Letting someone do this to him….they had to be someone he really loved.

And gods….did he love Leia. He loved her so much he trusted her to do this.

He closed his eyes as her fingers laced in his hair. For a moment he was transported back to when he was frozen in carbonite. How he tried to get one last kiss even as the storm troopers ripped them apart. He kept his eyes on her the whole time. She was the only thing keeping him from falling over and wanted her to be the last face he ever saw. He was resigned to his fate but that didn’t stop him from being terrified of death.

Then suddenly she said those words. _I love you._ And suddenly, the will to fight rushed through his blood stream like a drug. He was determined to be in her arms again. He kept fighting, even as the hydrodrolic platform brought him to the freezing area, even as the freezing process begun and he tried to climb out of the kriffing chamber, even as the carbonite engulfed him. He never gave up.

The mentality was worth it. Here he was even if it took a year back in the arms of the loved so much that he would let the empire set him on fire just to keep her safe.

Han moved his hand to touch her face only to make a frustrated muffled growl when he realize his hand was expertly tied to the chair. Mute and bound the only thing he could do was rest his nose against hers. Leia’s movements slowed she as pressed a small kiss over his obstructed lips.

“I love you,” She whispered.

Han leaned backwards just a little. Even if he couldn’t say the words…the way his eyes sparkled and the small smug grin he had on his face as far as the gag allowed him to said it all.

_I know.  
_

Leia smiled reading him like a book as her fingers brushed against his cheek. Slowly she pulled the cloth down from his lips. Han took a few deep breaths from his lips as grin widened, his eyes taking in how beautiful she looked, sweaty, face twisted in pleasure….how his shirt looked so good on her. 

“I want to hear you say it,” She rasped moving a little faster against him, “I love you.”

He never hesitated to reply.

“I know,” He said nodding his head as he claimed her lips.

Leia went back to thrusting at full speed as their kisses pulsated like waves of the ocean. Han felt his body nearing it’s edge. He may have not been able to touch her, but he felt her in all the sensations she provided. The way she smelt. The feel of her hands that moved all over his body, from the opening in his shirt down his strong arms. How hot she felt around him. Her warm breath on his face. How good she tasted.

They didn’t plan it but they came almost in sync, with a mixture of moans and “I love yous” and “I knows” leaving their lips. As they caught their breath Han rested his sweaty forehead reveling in the sensation of her against him as she busied herself brushing his cheek.

“I am so glad you came back to me,” She whispered through gasping breaths wrapping her arms around him.

“Trust me I am happy to be here too,” He whispered back,

Han smiled as he gently pressed his lips against hers. Even if the empire shot the ship out of the sky. His heart stopped right now, he couldn’t think of any place he’d rather be than here in her arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be afraid to Send me Prompts [especially since I have high muse for Star Wars] at
> 
> melindarey.tumblr.com


End file.
